


I'd Do Anything To Stay With You, My Love

by Forever_And_Always_Dreaming



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background King Creativity | Romulus Sanders, But I've never seen the show, Comfort, Cuddles, Dancing, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fights, Five Stages of Grief, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nonbinary Character, Steven Universe References, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming/pseuds/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming
Summary: Request: A Steven Universe crystal gems fusion au, where Logan and Remus fall in love with each other, soon they become so inseparable, and fuse together as a new side.The request was much different before, but since I've never seen Steven Universe, I could only write elements of it. My friend @Sky_Lavender helped a lot though because they've actually seen it, so they were able to explain things which was great! They're the best! Thank you for your request, although it was tricky, I enjoyed writing it!
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Everything Is Pulling Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeiMei Big Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MeiMei+Big+Boy).



> Trigger warnings include minor death, Remus and Roman's split, separation, fear, and toxic behavior. Let me know if I should add any others!
> 
> This was a lot to write, but I hope I managed to get it done well! Honestly, I don't have many ideas for the next chapter? It probably won't be as long as this? But I dunno, let me know if you have any suggestions in the comments, and I hope you enjoy reading!

Ever since Creativity and Brain were young, they were inseparable. Creativity helped make Brain’s experiments more exciting, and Brain helped Creativity’s ideas come to life. One was never without the other. No matter what games they played or how angry they were at the other person.

And slowly, butterflies began to creep into Brain’s stomach. They nestled there and fluttered each time Creativity gave him a bright smile or a light touch. 

When the twins were split Brain was thrown into a horrible rage. 

At first, he believed Heart was lying. It had to be a sick trick. Right? A prank he couldn't understand?

But when Heart told him it wasn’t, Brain screamed and screamed until his throat ran raw. He begged Heart to bring his _~~love~~_ best friend back. But Heart couldn’t. 

The split was irreversible. 

And so Brain left, locking himself in his room. He threw himself into his work, becoming better than he ever was before. He had to be. He had to make Creativity proud.

He didn’t come out for six months. 

During that time, only one side came to check up on him. Remus, the “bad” parts of his Creativity. But Brain knew better. 

Sure, Creativity had his flaws. He was stubborn and loud, and he had a temper. But he was a good person through and through. Therefore, so was Remus. So they gave each other a chance. 

Remus never forced him to do or say anything he didn’t want to. But they talked about everything and nothing. And somehow, someway, he even helped cause Brain to feel again. 

The butterflies woke from their somber sleep, twitching ever so slightly more and more as the days wore on. His heart seemed to pound every time he heard Remus’s footsteps walking to his door. His stomach churned with joy as he spoke, listening to every word as the other spoke. And he fell deeper and deeper into love, with a boy who had barely seen before.

And then, one rainy day, Brain decided to open his door. 

He was ragged, tired, and exhausted, but to Remus, he was as handsome as Creativity’s memories spun tales about. And there, they shared their first touch, a desperate hug. They clung to each other tightly, as if afraid to let go even for a second.

“I don’t want to be called Brain anymore.” Brain admitted after a moment. Remus hummed, looking up at him inquisitively. 

“Logic is my function, but my name is Logan. I’m only telling you my name because I trust you. When I trust the others, I’ll give it to them as well.” Remus grinned. 

“Okay, Logan.”

After that, Logan decided to seek out the other twin, as they were both parts of the one he lost. However, Roman preferred playing with Patton and didn’t have time to spend with Logan. 

So Remus and Logan became the new inseparable duo. 

They would spend every day together, sunrise to sunset. They created creatures in the imagination together, snuck out to collect stars in glass jars, and cuddled close when one of them couldn’t sleep. And slowly, but surely, they became closer and closer as each day passed.

That is until the day Remus was sent away.

★★★

_“Heart, do you know where Remus is? I attempted to converse with him a few minutes ago, but I found he was not in his room.” Logan says, stepping into the kitchen. Heart, whose frying eggs, and Roman, whose sitting at the kitchen table, exchange glances._

_“Well, you see, kiddo. Remember how we talked about right and wrong?” Logan frowns, dread creeping into his stomach._

_“Of course, I remembered. I remember everything.” Heart hums, nodding._

_“Good, good. Well, you see, Remus wasn’t being good for Thomas. He made all those horrible pictures and had all these awful ideas. So we sent him to the Dark Side.”_

_“The Dark Side?” Logan echoed, confused. Heart nods, a smile on his face._

_“See, I found two other kiddos, Lying and Paranoia, they weren’t good for Thomas either. So I split the mindscape into a U. We can all share a kitchen, but nothing more than that. They stay on their side, and we stay on ours.” Logan flinches, taking a step back._

_“This is illogical. Remus didn’t do anything wrong. What authority do you have to control this?” Heart giggles, taking the eggs off the heat._

_“I’m not Heart anymore, I’m Morality. You can call me Patton as a name, but that doesn't take away my function. I make up the good and the bad. I decide what’s best for Thomas. Now, why don’t you be a good boy and eat your breakfast? Okay?”_

_Logan moves to leave the room, but thick blue strings wrap around him, pulling him towards the table. He sits against his will as Patton sets out a plate in front of him. Roman says nothing as he digs into his own breakfast._

_Every swallow makes him want to gag._

★★★

For a year, Logan and Remus couldn’t see each other again. They tried, desperately, to get back to one another. But Patton would stop them every time. 

That is until Remus came up with a great idea. 

What if there was a tunnel that connected his room to Logans? They could walk through to see each other and go back if Patton was around. It would be perfect.

So he snapped his fingers and made it happen. 

The hall was based on Coraline, but this one was indigo and green instead of purple. Glow in the dark stars lit the way as Remus crawled to the other side, popping the door open and tumbling straight into Logan’s room.

“Remus?” Logan asks, shooting up from the bed. He drops his book in his rush but doesn’t mind at all when it falls. He has more important things to focus on.

“The one and only.” Remus grinned. 

“How are you here?” As Remus explained how the tunnel works, the two settle down on the bed. 

“So Patton won’t find out?” Logan asks after Remus is finished. Remus shakes his head.

“Nope. It’s all under the imagination’s control, which Patton isn’t apart of.” Logan hesitantly reaches out to touch Remus’s hand, who intertwines their fingers happily.

“I have missed you,” Logan murmurs. Remus grins, pulling him into a hug.

“I missed you too, Scorpius.”

★★★

A few years pass, and the two create an even stronger bond than before. They always stay together in one of their rooms and occasionally hang out in the imagination when it’s safe.

They can’t hang pictures of each other in their rooms, so they put photos all over the tunnel. They personalize it, decorating it with pillows and blankets and piles of crofters jam. Some nights, they even sleep in it, tangled up in each other as they count every last glowing star.

It’s perfect.

That is until Patton finds out.

The day starts like any other. Remus’s head lays in Logan’s lap as he rambles about a new creature, gesturing wildly with his hands to make points. Logan runs a hand through Remus’s hair while he reads, occasionally giving advice or small comments as Remus continues. They could have stayed there for hours if the knock didn’t sound at the door. 

“Logan?” Patton asks, knocking again. “Are you with someone in there? I thought I heard two voices.” Remus bolts up, exchanging a panicked glance with Logan.

“One moment, Patton. I was simply watching television.” Logan says, but then a sword comes through the door, forcing it open.

“Are you lying to me, Logan? That’s not very _good_ of you.” Patton purrs, stepping inside with Roman behind him. Logan freezes to the spot as he watches them, his heart pounding in his chest. 

He can’t move, he can’t escape, he can’t _get out._

Then, a hand grabs his own and pulls him forward, right through the tunnel. He manages to snap out of his trance enough to see Remus slam the door behind them before willing it away.

As soon as it’s gone, the two race down to Remus’s room, practically throwing themselves inside. Remus snaps his fingers immediately. A huge metal door replaces his own, and the tunnel disappears from the room. But they both know they won’t be safe from Roman and Patton for long.

“What are we going to do?” Logan asks, sitting on Remus’s bed with a sigh. Remus collapses next to him, squeezing his hand gently.

“Aren’t you supposed to be the smart one?” He jokes, a grin pulling at his lips. Logan doesn’t laugh unlike he normally would.

The two fall silent for a long while, before Remus brightens, jumping out of his seat. He then turns, bowing low, before rising and holding out his hand.

“May I have this dance, Scorpius?” He asks. Logan freezes, trying to figure out how this has anything to do with what they’re doing. Then he realization sets in.

In Thomas’s favorite show, Steven Universe, Ruby and Sapphire fuse to create Garnet through a dance. They can’t be separated as one person, so they can escape together without losing each other. Now, of course, it isn’t real but technically neither of them. 

This could work.

“Of course, Cephy.” He replies, taking his hand. Remus grins, putting a hand on his waist, while Logan puts a hand on his shoulder. Remus pulls him close, spinning them around for a moment, before twirling Logan and dipping him gracefully. Logan grins, holding tight to the other. A teal light begins to glow around them, growing brighter and brighter until it stops.

And only one side is left, standing in the room as Patton and Roman burst inside.


	2. And Yet We Remain Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman, and Patton attack the new side, and after, the new side finds a name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a fight, and passing out, but I don't think there's any other trigger warnings? Let me know if you have any to add
> 
> I feel like I could have done an entire chapter of 1,000-2,000 words on why the fusion feels like they're not Logan or Remus, and struggling to figure out that they're like themselves. But, I was honestly really tired, and just wanted to get it done.   
>  Also I meant for Virgil and Janus's fusion to be blind, but I didn't know how to explain that to the audience without being super stereotypical and gross. They also should have four extra human arms, and four extra spider arms, but I didn’t have time to put a scene of that in.   
>  Also not me lowkey shipping all the dark sides and Logan-   
>  I could have also touched up more on how Roman trusted Patton, and was totally distraught to find out he was the one who caused them all that pain of creativity's slip but once again, I'm tired. Maybe this should be some sort of series?   
>  I dunno, but happy reading!

The new side blinks, turning to look in the full-length mirror Remus has up. 

Teal eyes blink back at them, a perfect balance between green and blue. They’re clean-shaven, which is surprising as Remus is overly fond of his moustache. However, they don’t have glasses either. 

Instead, they have goggles resting on top of their head. Their frames are black, but the lenses are slightly teal coloured. 

Moving down, they notice they’re wearing a large grey trench-coat with a lab coat underneath it, covered in paint splotches. They’re dry, and mostly ranging in green, teal, blue, and indigo shades. 

The same splotches are also found on their black dress pants. But they aren’t on their trench coat, black dress shoes, or the white collared shirt underneath their open trench-coat and open lab coat. 

And they have bandaids all over themselves. One on their chin, one on their left cheek, several on their hands, and possibly more if they were to take a few layers off. 

They hum, staring at themself as they try to focus on who they are. No name comes to mind. However, a function does. 

Curiosity.

At that moment, a sword stabs through the door. They spin around, watching the sword grow bright blue before the door flies off. They close their eyes, crossing their arms over their head to shield themselves from the damage. 

To their surprise, four new arms and four new tentacles shoot out of their back, grabbing any pieces that threaten them. They hum, snapping their fingers to produce a notebook where they hastily write their new discovery down. 

“Who are you? And where are Logan and Remus?” A voice asks. Curiosity snaps their gaze up to study the other two. Their memory tells them that these two are dangerous. So they must get out of here as soon as possible. 

But, they’re Curiosity. It’s technically their job to stay and watch how things go down. Right?

“Why do you want to know?” Roman blinks.

“They’re not supposed to be together,” Patton answers, stepping forward. His eyes narrow, looking into the fusions’ own teal ones. A perfect combination of Logan’s blue, and Remus’s green. “You’re them, their fusion, aren’t you?” 

“Does it matter if I was or wasn’t? I believe you would only attack me either way, would you not? Figure me out then decide which side I belong on? Light or dark?” Patton frowns, their hands glowing bright blue.

“Why are you only talking in questions?” Roman asks, stepping closer.

“Why don’t you mind your own fucking business?” They shoot back, scowling. 

Roman growls, moving forward to slash at one of their tentacles. They merely take a step back, avoiding the attack while still writing. 

One of their swords slices the sash right off of Roman’s chest. He stumbles back in shock, frowning at the broken sash. It was his favourite. Patton growls, raising two hands full of bright blue fire. 

“Fine, I tried being the nice guy. Now, it’s time for time out!” His eyes turn bright blue as he throws fireball after fireball at the other. The fusion merely steps out of the way. Their tentacles fight back while they chew on a pen thoughtfully, writing down questions to explore later. 

“Why do you want to hurt me? Won't it only hurt you in the end?” They ponder, tapping their pen on their chin. Roman huffs, slashing at them again. They only chuckle, waving their hand to send him flying into the wall. “If Remus is your brother, then what are you to me? Are we half-siblings?” 

“Enough! I didn’t want to do this, but you leave me no choice.” Patton smirks before chanting something under their breath. He pushes his hands up, causing the fusion to lift high into the air. A bright blue light surrounds them, getting brighter and brighter by the second. 

Curiosity screams. Teal tears drip from their eyes, landing on the floor below.

Roman gets up, staring at them in horror as they trash violently. He rushes over to Patton and puts a hand on his arm. 

“Patton, wait. This is going too far. This is no way to treat a foe.” Patton grunts, tearing his arm out of Roman’s grip.

“I’ve done it once, I can do it again!” He yells. 

“What?” Roman asks, eyes widening as he realizes what the other meant. He freezes in horror, shaking his head. 

Did Patton lie to him? All this time? 

Deceit and Virgil burst into the scene. Without saying a word, Deceit spins Virgil into a short dance. Bright purple light with golden sparkles bursts through the room. 

There stands a new side, who rivals Patton’s magic with their own, before throwing Patton into the opposite wall. Roman, snapping out of his daze, rushes forward to catch Curiosity. He then carefully sets them down on the floor. 

Self Defence rushes over to them. Xe presses a hand to their forehead with a frown. 

“You’re going to be okay,” Xe assures. Curiosity nods before their eyes, slip close, and they pass out.

★★★

When Logan wakes up, he finds himself curled into Remus’s side on the living room couch. The other is awake, running a hand through his hair. 

“Lo? Are you okay?” He asks softly. Logan nods, turning to look at the other. 

“Although our first day as a fusion did not go very well. I believe it was still a wonderful first try. We were the function of Curiosity, correct?” Remus nods.

“I never thought I’d be a part of something so good sounding. I mean Curiosity did call the cat, but it’s still better than Intrusive Thoughts.” Logan frowns, cupping one of his cheeks. 

“You’re not a bad person, Remus. Intrusive Thoughts do not cause any real harm, and that’s not all of you. You’re still impulse, and half of creativity.” Remus grows silent, his eyes searching for something in Logan’s own. 

“You mean that?” He whispers after a minute. Logan smiles, nodding. 

“Of course.” 

They’re meeting in a kiss before either one of them realizes it. 

★★★

The next time they wake up, they’re fused. They grin, snapping their notebook into existence to write about what they remember from the fight. As they’re writing, the door creaks open. 

“Good morning,” Sal says. 

_The side that has entered the room is clearly a Virgil and Deceit fusion. They have six eyes, two are black on their forehead, two are golden between the final set, and the last is where a typical human’s two eyes would be. One is brown, with the other being purple._

_Their bangs, which are black but dyed yellow and purple at the tips, cover some of their left eyes. In a similar way that Virgil’s are. They also have scales on half of the side of their face, as Janus has his. Except these scales are shades of yellow, gold, and green._

_They’re wearing a black cape over a black hoodie, with yellow and purple patches. They’re wearing dress pants and black high tops as well. And they’re clutching a cane in one hand, which is purple made to look like a yellow snake is curling around it. And they’re wearing black fingerless gloves._

“What are your pronouns?” They ask.

“Xe/Xem,” Xe replies. They hum, snapping their fingers to change the pronouns they had previously written. 

“What’s your function?” The other side hums.

“Self defense or preservation, whichever term you would prefer.” 

“You don’t speak in lies?” The other side tenses, hands tightening around xir cane.

“No, I don’t. I may be parts of Janus and Virgil, but I am still myself.” Curiosity nods.

“Am I allowed to have your name? Or would you prefer I didn’t?”

“I might tell you in the future. If you’re lucky.” Curiosity nods.

“What happened with Roman and Patton?” The other side hums, taking a seat on the coffee table.

“My, you ask a lot of questions.” Curiosity flinches.

“I’m sorry I can-” The other shakes xir head.

“It’s quite alright, my dear. Roman has locked himself in his room for a while, trying to figure everything out. We tried to talk to Patton, but he showed no remorse for any of his actions. So we decided placing him in the subconscious would be the best option. Hopefully he’ll eventually learn from his mistakes and be able to join us again.” Curiosity nods, copying down xir every word.

From that moment forward, the two fusions become close good friends. They work together to shift the way things are so that there is no light sides or dark sides. There are only the sides of Thomas’s personality. 

When they aren’t fused, the four hang out all the time. And eventually, Roman joins them. 

There’s only one problem.

★★★

Curiosity groans, dragging a hand through their hair. A gentle hand takes the hand in zir own, pressing a kiss to their knuckles. 

“Are you alright, my dear?” Curiosity shakes their head.

“What troubles you, dear sibling?” Roman asks, dropping down next to the two sides. 

“Isn’t it about time I found a name I liked? What could it even be? I don’t want anything too Logan, or Remus if that makes sense? I want something entirely different, and me?” The other two nod.

“Fear not! We will help you on your quest to acquire the most fitting and best name in all of the Mindscape.” Curiosity grins, wiggling in their seat.

“Really?”

“Of course.”

“Well, I suppose today is the best time to tell you both what my name is.” Self-preservation says, wrapping xir arms around xemself.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Roman reminds xem. Xe nods.

“I know, I want to. It’s, um, it’s Sal. From Salus, the Roman god of safety.” Roman goes to make a harsh Sally Face comment about it but bites his tongue. He was mean to Virgil, he was mean to Janus, but now he has another chance to not be mean. And so he smiles, instead.

“That’s a great name.” Curiosity nods, a smile blooming on their face.

“I love it, but god? You took your name from a god?” They ask. Sal nods in confirmation. Curiosity hums, quiet for a moment before grinning.

“I believe there is a God whose name means query or questioning whose name is Coeus? I believe I would like to be called the same if that is okay with you?”

And it was. It was perfect because it was entirely them.


End file.
